Love Story
by NaruHinaforever
Summary: It’s Sakura’s and Sasuke’s wedding night and Hinata offered to sing a song for them. Not noticing whose attention she was receiving.Pairings: SasuSaku and Naruhina It's a one shot


Love Story Warning first song fic so it might not be the best thing in the world hehehe ^_^lll

Intro: It's Sakura's and Sasuke's wedding night and Hinata offered to sing a song for them. Not noticing whose attention she was receiving,

Pairings: SasuSaku and Naruhina

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Naruto characters and I do not own the song**

------  
---

--

-

Spring has finally arrived as everyone talked about the newly wed, the couple spoke to their guests. The pink haired woman and her husband were dragged by her friend Ino into questionings. "Congrats Sakura how's it feel to get married," squealed her best friend Ino, "Are you two planning of having kids?!" she blushed. Causing the couple to blush.

"Ano Ino one step at a time," she laughed weakly, while Sasuke smirked, "I'm just happy to be with the man who I love," she blushed holding Sasuke's hand as he gave her a light squeeze smirking.

"Well I'll leave you two be it's time for a little surprise we had planned for you two," grinned Ino.

"Surprise?" asked Sakura looking at Sasuke who shrugged.

"Come on Sakura let's have a seat near the stage and see what this big surprise Ino is grinning about," he led his wife to the nearest table.

"Welcome everyone! I hope that our couple here is having the best night of their life!" everyone cheered on, "Well we have a little surprise for our little couple she worked hard on learning this…so put your hands together for Hinata," everyone cheered as the once shy girl appeared on stage with a microphone in her hand.

"Hey everyone I'm want to dedicate this song to all you couples out there and our happy newly weds I hope you guys enjoy this," she smiled a light blush on her cheeks. Everyone hushed down as the music began,

We were both young when I first saw you  
I close my eyes  
And the flashback starts  
I'm standing there  
On a balcony of summer air  
Sakura almost cried this was her favorite song. Sasuke took her hand and led her to the dance floor in front of the stage dancing along with other couples. "Remember this song Sasuke-kun on our first date,"

See the lights,  
See the party, the ball gowns  
I see you make your way through the crowd  
You say hello  
Little did I know  
Hinata glanced at the dance floor noticing everyone dancing.

That you were Romeo you were throwing pebbles  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
And I was crying on the staircase  
Begging you please don't go, and I said:

Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes  
Unnoticing a the blonde who blushed as her heard the once shy girl sing. His blue eyes fixed on the blue haired woman.

So I sneak out to the garden to see you  
We keep quiet cause we're dead if they know  
So close your eyes  
Escape this town for a little while

Cause you were Romeo I was a scarlet letter  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
But you were everything to me  
I was begging you please don't go and I said:  
Sakura wrapped her arms behind Sasuke's neck as they danced to slow song

Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes

They kissed. Many couples dancing stopped to watch the couple.

Romeo save me, they try to tell me how to feel  
This love is difficult, but it's real,  
Don't be afraid  
We'll make it out of this mess  
It's a love story baby just say yes, oh,

I got tired of waiting  
Wondering if you were ever coming around  
My faith in you was fading  
When I met you on the outskirts of town I said:

She added more feeling as she sang this part. 'Naruto-kun,' she thought.

Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone  
I keep waiting for you but you never come  
Is this in my head, I don't know what to think  
He knealt to the ground and pulled out a ring

And said:

Marry me Juliet you'll never have to be alone  
I love you and that's all I really know  
I talked to your dad go pick out a white dress  
It's a love story baby just say yes

Oh, oh, oh

Oh, oh, oh, oh

Cause we were both young when I first saw you

Everyone applaud when she finished Sakura gave her a big hug. "You were wonderful up there,"

"T-thank you," she said blushing, "I knew that you'd love that song and congrats to you both," she smiled.

"Thanks," said the two. Sasuke noticed the blonde a bit confused, "I'll be right back," he said Sakura nodded.

"I'm sure that you caught someone's attention out there," grinned Sakura poking her. Hinata blushed.

Meanwhile Sasuke whacked Naruto besides the head, "Dobe," he simply said.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR TEME?!" shouted Naruto rubbing his head.

"You like the Hyuga," smirked Sasuke noticing his friend twitch, "It's about time,"

"What do you mean?" asked the confused Uzumaki.

"Go talk to her," he replied, "and now I have a wife to go to," he walked away leaving Naruto confused. When he saw the blue haired girl walk out for some fresh air he couldn't help but follow. She looked up at the moon and closed her eyes her cheeks slightly red. When he tapped her shoulder she screamed and accidentally punched him the face when she opened her eyes she almost cried. "GOMEN NARUTO-KUN!" she said over and over again.

"Nah it's okay that was my bad sneaking up to you like that," he chuckled. Her blush darken from embarrassment, "By the way Hinata I love your singing you sounded great up there,"

"Oh t-thank you," she said there was an awkward silence, "I'm glad that Sakura got married," she smiled.

"Yeah," he said, "Sasuke finally got himself a wife wish that I can find my special girl," he took a peek at the girl who stared at him, "But I was never good at the whole dating thing," he sighed.

"I'm sure that you'll find your one," she assured him, "We should probably get back inside," she said.

"Hinata hold on a sec," he took her hand and pulled her into an embrace, "Thanks," he whispered into her ear. She blushed and couldn't help faint. He lifted her up bridal style he didn't want to have to explain to Sakura and ruin her night so he took her home. A few minutes later Naruto arrived home with Hinata he placed her on his bed watching her sleep. He couldn't help but stair, for some reason he felt his heart race and his face was red. When he saw her twitch her eyes slowly opened when she turned bright red when her eyes meet blue ones. "N-N-Naruto-kun," she stuttered.

"You fainted so I didn't want to explain to Sakura what happened that would of messed up her night so I took you home,"

'I'm in Naruto-kun's home,' she thought.

"Gomen," she apologized.

"It's okay your only human…though I want to know why do you faint around me?" he asked with a hint of hurt in his voice.

"It's because…I…I…" no matter how hard she told herself she couldn't say it.

"You?" he pressed on. She didn't know what to do so her body moved on it owns and kissed Naruto on lips. He's eyes shot open at the sudden contact. When she parted from the kiss she couldn't face him, so she hid her face under the blankets. "G-Gomen my body moved on it's own…I really like you Naruto-kun," she finally admitted. He smiled at her confession; he removed the blanket from her face. Revealing her lavender eyes.

"I'm not sure…but when I'm around you I feel…Happy," he smiled, "You're the quiet girl from my childhood…that I think I might have feelings for," her eyes widen as he confessed, "So if you'd like to give it a shot I was wondering if you'd be my girlfriend,"

"O-OF COURSE," she jumped into his arms, "I've wait to hear you say that," he cupped her chin and kissed her gently on the lips.

"You're my Romeo and I am your Juliet," she sang when they parted. He embraced her. There future was bright, their own love story.

**Fin!**

**Hey everyone short story I was inspired by the song Love Story by Taylor Swift. I hope that you all enjoyed it. **

**-Good bye**


End file.
